


Safespace

by Oddmorals (RoosterTeethFanfics)



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst and Fluff, Anxiety, Depression, Drunkness, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots, M/M, NovaHD - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Romance, Self-Harm, Smut, Vomit, future smut, mean comments, self-hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoosterTeethFanfics/pseuds/Oddmorals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could never fully understand what he was doing. He knew it was bad, he knew it was dangerous, hell- it could kill him, but James always felt a rush of relief whenever he did it. </p><p> </p><p>TW: Slight alcohol abuse, self-harm, lots of cussing, and vomit. Please be cautious when reading this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beer and Rum

He was editing this little shit's videos. Aleks, for some reason or another, _really_ loved to go out for drinks a few hours before his videos were scheduled to be up on his personal channel, and this left the only unsociable person, who also didn't like dealing with his drunk friends, alone. After Jordan found him sitting there, picking his ass, he was admitted to the amazing roller coaster of editing his best friend's videos.

The current video he was looking at was a solo video of Aleks playing CS:GO. James squinted, and could see his figure in the background of Aleks' office, spraying the noxious fart spray. He chuckled to himself, after he forgot actually doing that. He would most definitely leave that in there, along with Aleks screaming at him like a small child and throwing _something_ at him.

He quickly finished, really not trying too hard to make the editing good. He started the slow uploading process onto Aleks' channel, adding something to the description along the lines of "I'm a fucking piece of shit." and putting the link to his own channel about twenty times. He quietly snickered, knowing that they could be back anytime to check up on him and then go home. He closed the programs as soon as possible, practically leaping out of the chair and doorway as the numbers on the clock kept rising higher.

By about midnight he was eating cereal. He looked at the box, recognizing a bootleg version of Captain Crunch covered the cardboard. Damn this office and its cheapness.

Intern Joe finally popped in, smelling like margaritas and buffalo wings. He looked around for a moment, obviously somewhat in a buzzed daze. His eyes finally found the Puerto Rican, and he smiled. he jumbled off some stupid shit they did- namely the fact that they filmed a video without him. The fans would probably comment on his absence, especially since James shows up in nearly every video. James could tell his guilty smirk painted his face from ear to ear, but Joe took no notice and quickly went to the bathroom.

The others trickled in slowly, Jordan and Dan carrying in more liquor. The small Russian boy slumped on the old couch outside the kitchen, in James' view, and it became apparent to him that Aleks was most definitely not feeling well. James smirked, not in a menacing way, but in a troublesome sort. Aleks would not find out about his video's description until he woke up again in the morning and looked at the comments. James could hide away from his Communist fury until tomorrow.

Suddenly, Aleks erupted up a deep brown color- a mixture of beer and rum filled the air and James gagged. The pungent odor trickled in his mouth, his nose, and it felt like it was nearly suffocating him. He awkwardly stepped over to the boy- Jordan and Dan were probably getting more wasted, and Joe was taking a shit, unknowing of what happened. No one else could help him, and so James offered him a clean, yet hesitant hand.

Aleks hummed, his stomach calming down from the flaming bile inside. He gripped James' hand, putting his weight into him. Pulling him up from the couch was a challenge, and both boys nearly fell over in the process, but they got up. Aleks stumbled forward, into James' hoodie. James seemed to freeze up completely. He could smell all the alcohol, and it sickened him, but at the same time, Aleks was so _warm_. It was strange, but after a night of editing, James was so sleepy that he wrapped his arms around the smelly boy carefully, trying to not put pressure on him in any way. After a moment, he backed away, and put Alek's arm on his shoulder, guiding him to the office exit.

Aleks looked sheepish, and blubbered out some incomprehensible words in a panic.

 _"What?"_ James whispered, trying not to alert the other boys of what happened.

"I..." Aleks gulped back the vile spit that covered his tongue. "I need to clean it, James."

James was taken back by his consideration, and sat him back down on a semi-cleaner part of the couch, much to Aleks' protests. _He could shower later anyway at home_.

Now that he thought about it, where _was_ he going to drop him off? Aleks was wasted, 100%. Aleks had a lot of valuable equipment in his house, and he was a somewhat bipolar drunk. James would thank him later.

James grabbed the entire roll of paper towels, a trash bag, and some yellow gloves from the cabinet that was usually used in his more idiotic videos. He scrubbed quickly at the thick fabric of the couch, but to no avail. The smell remained, but luckily it did decrease. He continued for a good twenty minutes until the room was clean enough to pass by his examination. He heard the drunk giggles of Dan and Jordan, and the light clicking of Joe editing videos. James sighed a breath of assurance.

He glanced over, seeing the Russian boy had fell asleep in a sort of fetal position as to avoid a wet splotch on the fabric that was once puke. He chuckled quietly, cleaned up, and carefully shook the boy awake. He woke up smiling, like a little boy on Christmas, and it was adorable to James.

"You did it?" He mumbled sleepily. He rubbed his eyes with his knuckles, and looked down at the couch. He was sobering up from getting the alcohol out of his system. He grinned at the kinda-clean couch. "Thank you, James." For once, James was surprised at his sincerity.

"Why are you thanking me, you piece of shit?" James held up his hand again, and pulled the Russian up easier than last time.

"That would be embarrassing as shit." Aleks chuckled and stepped drunkenly to the door. James actually had to help him down the stairs. Halfway down, Aleks dropped to his knees, muttering out apologies.

"It's okay, you ass." James smiled warmly, like a patient mother.

"Can I just stay here?" Aleks drooped into the crook of a step. He was red in the face, and looked tired as hell. He looked up at James with gentle, pleading eyes.

"Get up. C'mon." James tried gripping at his arms, and each time the Russian boy would protest and pull away from him. James sighed, embarrassed for a moment, before picking up the boy bridal-style. He tried to hold back his blush as much as possible, but it snuck across his dimples and the apples of his cheek quickly. He looked back at the Russian, but he was snuggled against his chest, completely oblivious to the way James looked at him. James was glad he didn't notice. He never did anyway.

James took the boy home with him. He wanted to keep an eye on him, just in case he got sick again. Truth be told, he also just wanted to keep him for a night. Sleep-overs were rare between the two, so whenever they did happen, James loved every second.

James glanced down again. Now that Aleks was in better lighting, he could see the splotches of vomit on his sweatshirt. He was hesitant to wake the sleeping beauty, but gained enough courage to shake him awake again.

"Fuck you." Aleks said curtly. He narrowed his eyes at James, and stared at him expectantly.

James averted his gaze, not avoiding the glare, but avoiding his blush growing again. "I'm gonna need you to shower." He suddenly thought the wall was very interesting. Definitely not the boy he held in his arms.

Aleks softly slapped at James' chest, trying to get on his feet. He was set down, and he lumbered off to the bathroom. He's been there enough to know his way around.

James stared at the closed door for a while, entranced in his thoughts. His arms tingled from carrying Aleks, even if it was for short periods. He rubbed them thoughtlessly, waiting in the quiet for the boy to come out. He had given him a pair of his own personal pajamas, his favorites; the Ninja Turtle pants and a giant t-shirt. The small frame of the boy was non-existent under the large t-shirt. It dangled past his pelvis gently, and almost looked like a dress. James smirked, earning a slap from Aleks.

"Don't smile at me, asshole." Aleks laughed, and his eyes squinted with his smile. He was processing out the alcohol. and James was relieved at that. Aleks slumped off into the darkness of the living room.

He paused in his steps, hesitant to speak. "Goodnight." He dissapeared from James' sight, and dropped on the couch roughly, making it creak under pressure. "Thank you, James." He barely muttered.

James just hardly picked up what he was saying, but when he understood, he smiled deeply. "No problem, dick-hole."


	2. I'm Sorry, Dude.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is super unrealistic, but for the sake of plot, please understand! Thank you.

 

  
_Aleks was impossibly warm in his arms. His short, fluffy hair dispersing sweet scents onto the pillow and into James' nose like water filling his lungs as he drowned. James snuggled deeper- Oldspice. He definitely smelled like Oldspice. Aleks made a small whimper, as if he was having a nightmare. James opened his eyes quickly, ready to-_

James woke up to the light leaking in through his dark curtains. He ruffled his fingers through his curls as he leaned on his side. It only took him a moment to notice Ein having a nightmare in his bed, snuggled against the crook of his arm. She wasn't even allowed in his bed, so James couldn't understand why she was here. He sighed, his arms tingling from the phantom touch of his dream. He honestly wished his dreams were real in this moment.

He shook in the cold of his room as he tugged off his covers. The air conditioning filled the room and nipped at his warm skin. He was shirtless, his only defense from the cold being boxers and a full set of chest hair. He got dressed quickly, pulling on a generic gaming shirt, some loose jeans and tugging his black beanie over his untended curls.

He cracked open his door quietly, trying to make as little noise as possible. He could barely see past the walls, but he caught a peek of the small Russian breathing softly on the couch. He smiled to himself, maneuvering out of the doorway without it creaking. He made his way to the kitchen, avoiding getting too close to the couch. Aleks shivered in his sleep. James frowned for a moment, before grabbing an extra blanket and tucking the boy in.

While he slept, James microwaved some random shit, making it look as edible as possible. He was not much of a chef. Aleks woke up shortly after the last meal was ready, and sat down at the tiny coffee table without saying much. His eyes had small bags under them from the tossing and turning he did last night.

"One gourmet burrito for the faggot over here." James laughed, placing the plate and a fork lightly in front of him. Aleks slowly blinked and rubbed the crust out of his eyes before even registering the food. He began to cut off a piece before speaking up.

"What the hell did I do last night?" He placed his chin in his hand as he took a nibble at the hot food.

James shook his head as he laughed. "Why do you think you did anything?"

"Well," Aleks swallowed quickly, "I have a hangover, my dirty clothes smell like vomit, and I slept on your couch." He paused again before taking another bite. "Did I kill someone?"

They both laughed together for a bliss moment, and James sat down, enjoying the serenity of this room and the sick boy in front of him. He started eating his fake Mexican food, trying hard to remove his goofy smile before he spoke.

"You got drunk as fuck." He spit a little bit of tortilla out as he put emphasis on 'fuck'. "Puked on the Creature Office couch- I took you home so you didn't vomit in your house. You're welcome."

Aleks' smile fell flat. "Is it still there?" His entire face was red from the sheer _thought_ of it.

"No, no, no!" James assured him as he placed a gentle hand on Aleks' tight fist. "I cleaned it up. Myself. No one saw anything, Aleks."

Aleks' shoulders relaxed deeply, and he huffed out a sigh of relief. "Thank fucking god." He smirked at the boy menacingly, "I'd fuck you up otherwise, dude."

"Uh huh," James took another bite as he spoke, "Right after you stop being such an asshole."

"Woah!" Aleks laughed. "I feel offended."

The laughed together and ate for a little bit, but the bright lights in the room irritated Aleks' hungover brain, and he retreated back to the couch. He snuck under a blanket that was thick enough to block out any light, and he relaxed into James' old furniture.

It was Sunday anyway- the day everyone was off and working on their own personal channels. James grabbed his laptop and curled up in his bed, gripping the biggest pillow in his arms. He was a little behind, and with E3 coming up, so he knew he had some editing to do ahead of time.

Before he looked at his own channel, he decided to sneak back onto Aleks' channel, to see how his stupid idea went along. He didn't even have to scroll down before he saw the dislike bar. It was mostly red, with only a hint in the green.

James swallowed spit down his dry throat. He didn't realize the little shits would _care_ , nonetheless give Aleks hate. He scrolled down more, skimming the comments.

**"Wow I can't believe this, James."**

**"Why is the editing shit?"**

**"It's fucking James again."**

He snickered at the snide remarks for a few minutes, continuously scrolling down. The comments just got darker and darker as he went.

**"Aleks > James"**

**"Nobody fucking likes you, James."**

**"I just wanted to watch someone _funny_."**

His smile began to deteriorate. He decided a long time ago that he would _never_  be influenced or hurt by rude comments, but some of them just struck some strings the wrong way. _Someone said they wished he actually died from his back procedures._

He shut his laptop quickly, not even bothering to log off the Russian's account or close the window. Why was everyone being so pissy? Why did suddenly no one like him? He checked his twitter, and it was absolutely blown up. Some people were laughing at it, but some actually saw it as an invasion of privacy.

He knew he was overreacting. Who the fuck cares? Why in the fuck would anyone care about him fucking with Aleks' channel. It was _his_ best friend. _Aleks was his_.

There it was. The thought he had been concealing. The thought that leads him to do this stupid shit. The thought that has run his life for years on end.

At the same time, James felt guilty. In the pit of his stomach, he could see Aleks having to re-edit the video on his own- on _top_ of having to film a shit load today for E3 shit. James forgot for a moment that he also had a shitty hangover, and was probably not feeling to well.

Would he be mad? Would Aleks scream? Yell? Hell, would he forgive him before tomorrow? They had a fucking stream tomorrow, and James just did the shittiest thing he could- torture a sick Russian twink.

He sunk into the pillow in his arms, deep in thought. Ein licked at his face, and softly barked at him for attention. James wiped his face. He was just barely crying, on the brink of tears. He held onto Ein for a while before he heard a gentle knock at his door.

" _Woah_ dude," Aleks backed up from the open doorway, and placed his hand on his chest. "Are you alright? Do you want me to go?"

James whined as he turned over, cracking his poor, broken back. He shook his head as painlessly as he could, but couldn't cover either his physical of mental pain.

Aleks sat on the edge of his bed, careful not to get too close in case the boy changed his mind. He patted his back softly. "What's wrong, man?" He tried to connect, but Aleks was never good with emotions. James blinked at him, his eyes pink with stress.

"I fucked up man." He said quietly. He _really_ did not want to talk about what he did, because that would show how much of a complete _pussy_ he was.

"C'mon, James." Aleks rubbed at the elder's tattooed arm.

"I..." James trailed off. For some reason, the butterflies in his stomach began to feel like bees. "I fucked with your channel and shit, and now everyone is mad at me!" He shoved his red face into the pillow once again, completely ashamed.

It was dead silent for just a moment. "You fucking idiot." Aleks slapped him roughly on the arm, earning a jump from James.

"You're mad?" He was crying worse now.

Aleks chuckled loudly, sending fearful chills down his back. "You're such a fucking idiot," He pinched at James' moist cheek and smiled, "I'm not mad! Calm down."

The smile James gave was one of the biggest he'd ever made, and he began to laugh along also. "I am stupid." He pressed his sweaty palm into his curls, "I'm sorry."

"You're good, bro." Aleks paused for a moment, before gripping his blankets and yanking it away from him. The red-faced boy was shocked by the sudden cold, and crossed his arms. "Let's record something."

"Right now? We're not in the office." He sat up from his imprint in the mattress.

"Shut up and get an extra chair," Aleks was already walking off. "I do not want to sit on your lap."

James blushed, but he had already turned around. He pondered _not_ getting an extra chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment and a kudos- I really appreciate any response!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it through this! I appreciate you support and comments. Any comments are welcome, as long as they aren't overly offensive.  
> Please remember I am still in high school, so be patient as I write this.


End file.
